Calvin Yates
Calvin Yates was a suspect in ''Murder in Small Town X: Nevada''. Zahur el-Masri identified him as the Mudfield Killer in the finale. Yates was killed by Nanette Nettlington. Prior to the Mudfield Murders Childhood Yates was born Wade Preston Yates on October 14, 1966 in Mudfield, Nevada. He was born with an identical twin brother, who was named Calvin Benjamin Yates. Growing up, the twins were radically different; Calvin was more interested in his studies, while Wade was much more wild and interested in having a good time. As a teenager, Wade stole a car to go joy riding and spent time as a juvenile delinquent for grand theft auto. As a result, he was unable to get into college and was not able to gain steady employment. Drunk Driving Accident Shortly after graduating from high school, the Yates twins were involved in a car accident, where they were hit by a drunk driver. Calvin Yates was instantly killed, while Wade Yates received disfiguring scars, but was otherwise okay. Realizing the opportunity that he had, Wade took on twin's identity and began living as Calvin Yates, electing not to have reconstructive surgery in case people would realize who he really was. While most people accepted this without question, Hunter Green, Calvin's best friend, was not convinced and began asking question. In order to avoid telling the truth, Yates joined the army and traveled the world, knowing that he could never return to Mudfield as Green would expose him. The Persian Gulf War Yates had been living as Calvin for six years when the Persian Gulf War began. He was transferred to Kuwait, and found two people from Mudfield were also stationed with him: Tex Armstrong and Hunter Green. Upon learning that Green was part of his squadron, Yates attempted to transfer out, but was unable to do so before Green discovered Yates' true identity. After Green threatened to expose him, Yates shot Green and then himself during a mission, and then fabricated a story of trying to rescue Green but being unable to do so. Yates was considered a war hero and was honorably discharged due to his injuries. With Green no longer a threat to Yates, he returned to Mudfield and lived as Calvin Yates. Unbeknownst to Yates, Green had shared his suspicions with a fellow soldier, Jimmy Dixon. After returning to Mudfield, Yates married Felicia Allison Cooper in 1993, and then entered the Police Academy in 1995, where he slowly began working his way up the ranks. The Jimmy Dixon Incident In 1999, Jimmy Dixon came to Mudfield to find Yates. Dixon first went to the Mudfield Diner, where he spoke with Vixanne Diggery about his reasons for being in town. He then went to the Sandtrap Ranch, where he hired Bluebird DeWitt and told her of his plans to get money from Yates; he gave DeWitt his pocket watch and promised to return for her and rescue her from her life of prostitution. He then went to the Desert Bar, where Stan Hoakes called the police because Dixon had started a fight with another patron. Yates came to clear up the incident, and he and Dixon recognized each other. Yates brought Dixon to the Rattlesnake Motel to talk, where Dixon revealed he knew the truth about Yates' identity, and threatened to expose the truth if Yates didn't provide him money. Yates feared that Dixon would eventually expose him regardless, and so Yates brought Dixon to his house, killed him, and then buried his body in the desert. Yates knew that as long as nobody discovered the body, he would be able to get away with his crime. Yates was named chief of the Mudfield Police Department in 2002, and as such, he was able to insure that Dixon's body would never be found. The Mudfield Spa After Halley Sawyer was elected to the town council, she embarked on a plan to beautify Mudfield by closing down the seedier elements of town and opening a new spa in town that would attract people from all over the country. While working with the planning committee, they elected to place the spa in the same spot where Jimmy Dixon's body was buried. Yates attempted to have the location moved, but was unable to convince anybody to do so. He broke up a charity treasure hunt that was to occur on the spot where the spa was to be built out of fear that somebody would dig up Dixon's body; later, he attempted to dig up Dixon's body himself, but was unable to find it in the dark. Unwilling to have his secret exposed to the town, Yates began planning a way to shut down the construction of the Mudfield Spa, and to protect his identity at the same time. The Mudfield Murders Yates killed 10 people during the course of the Mudfield Murders: Halley and David Sawyer, Billy Rook, Frank Handy, Tex Armstrong, Wallace Liverworth, Bluebird DeWitt, Buchwald Watch, Stan Hoakes, and Melinda Mood. In addition, he kidnapped Vixanne Diggery with the intent to kill her as well. Yates used his status as the chief of police, as well as his access to crime scenes, to appear innocent and to avoid detection. Victims Halley and David Sawyer Yates' first victim was Halley Sawyer, who he believed to have caused the whole fiasco. He murdered her in her home, along with her husband, David Sawyer, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The bodies were discovered by Yates' wife, Felicia. Billy Rook Yates' third victim was Billy Rook, the man who operated the dig machine at the spa. Yates killed him in hopes that the construction on the spa would shut down, as Rook was the only person on Frank Handy's crew who knew how to use the dig machine. Frank Handy Yates' fourth victim was Frank Handy, the foreman of the construction company. When it became apparent that Handy still planned on building the spa and was bringing in a new member for his crew, Yates decided to stop Handy permanently. Tex Armstrong Yates' fifth victim was Tex Armstrong. Despite the fact that Armstrong and Yates were friends, Armstrong had served in the war with both Jimmy Dixon and Yates, and Yates worried that Armstrong would be able to connect the two. Wallace Liverworth Yates' sixth victim was Wallace Liverworth, the C.E.O. of Liverworth Enterprises. Liverworth was the main financier of the spa, and Yates murdered him in hopes that without money, the spa would no longer be able to be built. Bluebird DeWitt Yates' seventh victim was Bluebird DeWitt, a prostitute at the Sandtrap Ranch. Jimmy Dixon had visited DeWitt and told her about his plans to become rich and save her from her life of prostitution, and then gave her his pocket watch as a promise. As such, DeWitt was the only one who questioned Dixon's disappearance. Yates worried that Dixon had revealed what he knew to DeWitt, and so Yates silenced her. It was Dixon's pocket watch that told the investigators the initials of the man that they were looking for. Buchwald Watch Yates' eighth victim was Buchwald Watch, the proprietor of the Rattlesnake Motel. Watch had seen Jimmy Dixon and Yates enter together, and he was the only person who connected Dixon to Yates during the course of the investigation. He called Yates to talk about why the investigators were asking about Dixon, and Yates murdered him to keep him silent. Stan Hoakes Yates' ninth victim was Stan Hoakes, owner of the Desert Bar. Hoakes had been the one to call the police to arrest Jimmy Dixon, and he saw that Dixon recognized Yates. Yates killed him on the same night that he killed Buchwald Watch. Melinda Mood Yates' tenth and final victim was Melinda Mood, who was the project manager for the Mudfield Spa. Yates was upset that she continued to want to build the spa, even after he tried to stop her; he blamed her for making him kill a number of other victims. Yates killed Mood during the final confrontation. Vixanne Diggery Diggery was the final person who had spoken to Jimmy Dixon while he was in town, and Yates worried that Dixon had told Diggery everything. Yates kidnapped her with the intent to finally destroy anybody who could link him to Dixon and who might know the truth about his true identity. His plan to murder Diggery was foiled by Zahur el-Masri, who rescued Diggery. Clues Yates left behind a number of clues during the killer's games, most noticeably a shovel and a map to where Jimmy Dixon's body was buried. The investigators unearthed the body during the finale. Capture and Death Yates kidnapped Vixanne Diggery during the final round of the game; however, Zahur el-Masri identified Yates as the killer and discovered Diggery. Yates chased el-Masri through the Yates house, where he was confronted by Tobias Lange, Doris Dunn, Pushpa Kota, Felicia Yates, Kay Corsica, Nanette Nettlington, Larry Geil, Maude Sweet, and Regina Heel. He engaged in a shoot-out, and Nettlington shot and killed Yates with her shotgun. Final Confession Yates left behind a final confession where he admitted to his role in the murders and outlined his exact motive, not willing to feel guilt for his actions because he did what he believed he had to in order to get the life that he thought he deserved, and he didn't let anything stand in his way, not even the truth. Aftermath of the Mudfield Murders After the murders, Mudfield became a tourist town; flocks of people descended to learn about the Mudfield Maniac who had killed ten people in cold blood. Because of the tourist trade, the Sandtrap Ranch expanded and Lemon was able to open up her own store that sold nothing but swizzle sticks. The Mudfield Spa was finally built, and named in honor of Mildred Pick, Mudfield's oldest resident and self-identified celebrity. Facts Yates is the fourth male killer, the first killer who was also the police liaison to the investigators, and the first killer to hide a secret identity. Yates is also the oldest male killer, and the second oldest killer overall. Yates' motive was to prevent a secret from being revealed, as he believed that if people found out that he was really Wade Yates, he would lose everything he had worked so hard for. In addition, Yates is the first killer to have two tracks join together into one group, where, during the finale, tracks one and two joined together to dig up Jimmy Dixon's remains. Finally, a number of suspects discovered Yates' role as the killer on their own. Buchwald Watch called Yates over to talk about his suspicions. Kay Corsica, the mayor, also discovered the truth about Yates' identity, and hoped to use this for publicity, while Nanette Nettlington learned the truth and hoped to kill him herself in order to retaliate for his murdering Bluebird DeWitt. Mildred Pick also discovered that Yates was the killer early on, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to be murdered. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Nevada Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers Category:Murder in Small Town X: Nevada